


Experiment

by Chelle1117



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle1117/pseuds/Chelle1117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Daedalus Variations, Evan and Radek share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

Evan waited as Colonel Sheppard and his team peeled off their space suits and discussed the latest nearly deadly mission. He couldn't help but be grateful and relieved that he and Doctor Zelenka had been able to find them in time. There was no way on God's green - no, wait - his blue and beautiful Lantea that Evan wanted Sheppard's job. He was perfectly content being second. And, from listening to him during the trip out there, Evan was pretty sure Zelenka wanted no part of McKay's job either.

He heaved a sigh and turned when he heard Radek's low chuckle next to him. "What?"

"The sigh, Major," Radek said. "I know how you feel. Is good we found them in time, as neither of us wants our boss' job, yes?"

Even smiled, then found himself chuckling a little as he nodded. "Yeah."

They both sat silent, listening to Sheppard's team disembark the 'jumper, McKay's voice fading into silence as they left the jumper bay for the mess hall. As silence descended in the 'jumper and the bay, Evan kept his eye on Radek who sat still, eyes closed, small smile playing about his lips.

Eventually, Radek stood and laid his hand on Evan's shoulder. "Though you do not want it, I believe, Major, that you would make an excellent commander. God forbid."

Even swallowed thickly. The warmth from Radek's hand was heating his skin, and Evan shuddered a bit. It felt good to be touched, even so innocent and friendly as this gesture was. The sentiment accompanying it was nice, but definitely God forbid it. Evan took another deep breath, hoping to cover his reactions. "Thanks, Radek," he said, turning to stare out the window as Radek left.

But the hand never left his shoulder and Radek didn't move. He glanced up and found bright inquisitive blue eyes staring down at him. "Doc?"

Radek shook his head. "Nothing. 'Tis nothing, Major," he said, and started to pull away.

Lorne rested a cool hand over the warm one on his shoulder. "Hey," he said, "thanks for being with me on this. Couldn't have done it without you." And there was something else, something intangible and undefinable, but there nonetheless, and Evan was curious. "You, uh, you wanna maybe grab a bite to eat, or something?"

He was pleased to note the dull flush that rose on Radek's face as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Ah, yes. Yes, that would be...good."

"Great." Evan patted Radek's hand and stood, finally. Then, because he could, and because the want was there even if new and unexplored, he leaned forward and kissed the blushing doctor.

When he pulled away, Radek looked confused and frowned up at him. "What was that for?"

Evan shrugged, unsure himself, but willing to take a chance. "I don't know. Just...felt like the thing to do," he said with a shrug. Then noticing the continued frown, "Unless it was the wrong thing?"

Radek waved him off. "No. No. Not wrong; just...perhaps unexpected." Then the mischievious smile that Evan had been privy to only a few times before appeared, and Radek said, "Maybe further study should be conducted."

Evan laughed. "Yeah, Doc," he said, laying his hand on Radek's back, guiding him out of the 'jumper. "I suppose that can be arranged. After dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic on [**thingswithwings**](http://thingswithwings.livejournal.com/) journal. In the [SGA fun Comment fic post](http://thingswithwings.livejournal.com/51233.html), [**scheherezhad**](http://scheherezhad.livejournal.com/) asked for some Evan and Lorne ficcie. I obliged.


End file.
